Bombs and Businessmen
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Kuro slips off the roof an hour after Kiku has gone to sleep for the night. He walks up to the front of the house and stares up at the second story where he knows the tiny man is tossing like he does every night before he falls asleep. "See you tomorrow my dear," He whispers for no one to hear, and takes off down the street running. 1p x 2p Japan. Human names. Oneshot. Stalker!2p.


Kuro hops back on his sleek black motorcycle. It roars to life beneath him. He snickers and takes off down the street far exceeding the speed limit. The wind rushes past his face, blowing his hair wildly. He leans back and jerks his bike up, riding for a moment on one wheel. He drops back to the street and zooms on. The highway is in front of him. He zips on. There are few cars around him in the late hours of the night. He weaves through them carelessly. The small GPS on his phone directing him to the nearest bank.

Just a week or two ago, he and his team of hackers managed to get into the bank system, transferring money back and forth to different accounts, now all linked to his card. He's in the process of driving around the country, collecting the cash for himself to live his life of luxury. He probably shouldn't be showing off like he is on his pretty new bike, but he doesn't care. He's having too much fun at the moment. There will be a time later to worry about being caught in maybe a month. Not now though.

He takes and exit off the highway about an hour later. He slows down and takes a few turns before the bright sign of the bank is flashing before him. He pulls up to the curve two block away. Singing softly to himself, he skips up to the ATM machine and swipes the card. It takes a bit for the system to register the input, and when it does, bills start piling up. Carefully, he peeks around, spotting the cameras around the building. Kuro can't help the maniacal smile that creeps onto his face. Just before he picks up the tiny stack he places a small device, no bigger than a quarter, near the keypad. He cackles aloud and hides the money in the pocket of his jacket. It's not the first time he's placed a bomb on one of the ATM machines. It certainly won't be the last. It's scheduled to go off 3 minutes after the second transaction. Just enough time for him to be far away. He skips and spins in circles, on the way back to his bike. He spins out of a corner and smacks into someone, sending them both to the ground.

"Watch it!" Kuro spits out glaring down at the person he landed on top of. It had been his fault, of course, but he doesn't give shit. The suited man beneath him is staring at him wide eyed and frightened. Kuro sneers and picks himself up. He kicks the briefcase he assumes the man dropped out of spite. He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks the rest of the way to his bike, no longer in a delightful mood. He peeks over his shoulder at the man, now sitting up and holding his briefcase tight to his chest. Kuro sneers again and straddles his bike. He puts his visor back on and kicks his vehicle to life. He weaves through the town to a small motel. He gets himself a room, he can clearly afford it. He unhooks the bag on the back of his bike off and carries it inside. Nestled in the messenger style bag is at least a few million dollars.

He snickers to himself and begins to sort and count the cash. There's so much and he is going to be living the high life. Simply because he can, Kuro spreads the bills over the bed and falls asleep in them, a wicked smirk on his face.

* * *

He wakes up with a loud yawn. He scratches at his tattooed covered skin. He smiles down at the mess of money surrounding him. He yawns again and heads to the tiny motel kitchen to get himself breakfast. One pancake and 3 waffles later, he's back in his room, scrubbing his hair crazily under the beating water of the shower. It feels nice to be clean after riding for so long. He wraps a towel around his waist and flicks on the TV to give himself some background noise while he gets dressed, and re piles up his riches.

He smirks over at the screen when he realizes they are talking about the recent bank heist, wiping out records and stealing millions upon millions of dollars from the bank. He drops to the bed and rests his arms on his legs, a smile on his face. Honestly, the plan went through better than he thought it would. He's counting a small stack when he glances back up at the screen and is greeted with a nice coincidence. The man he ran into the other night is on the screen, in the middle of a press conference.

"The bank is working on the records, figuring out exactly who had what in their accounts to get the right amount back to them." Kuro leans back on his hands watching the man speak confidently about how the banks are going to handle this situation. He glances down at the bottom of the screen where the businessman's name is located. _Kiku Honda_. Oh he's pretty. Kuro reaches for his bag and pulls out his laptop. He bypasses the security on the wifi and looks up the man on the screen. It doesn't take long to find the information he's looking for.

Kiku is a joint manager to one of the high end banks that Kuro just recently bamboozled. Brilliant really. Originally born in Japan and now an executive. Fancy. Kuro watches the man speak for a while longer, not registering his words. What he's saying doesn't matter. Kuro knows it's all lies. There is really nothing the banks can do. All their records are scattered and electronically fucked up. Kuro made sure of that. He finishes packing up his belongings. For the fun of it he breaks the TV. He pushes it to the floor and it shatters. He leaves the person at the desk an extra hundred to cover the cost of it.

He swerves through more cars to one of the last banks on his list. He really doesn't need to hit the last few, he already has enough. He's intrigued is what he tells himself as he returns to the town he just came from. A little more snooping gave him the address of the businessman. It's hard for his life to stay private when he's so popular. Kuro parks his bike a street away. He zips up his black jacket and pulls his beanie on tight. He can see the house he wants in the distance. With a smirk he pulls himself up onto a fence nearby and makes his way over.

He climbs up wall and to the roof. He skips to get his momentum going and jumps from the roof to the one next to it. His target house getting closer with every room he gets over. He drops to his stomach on the house next to Kiku's. He pulls out a small pair of binoculars and peeks inside. It's well furnished and well lit. Not a bad place. Kuro can see inside the top window, a bedroom with plain white walls. He sticks his tongue out. How boring. Through the downstairs window is the kitchen. He smirks when he spots the business man through the window. He's holding a cup to his lips. Looking closer, the cup is steaming. Kuro kicks his legs back and forth, watching as the bank owner slowly sips his drink. He snickers when the man grimaces, pulling out a phone and holding it to his ear.

Kuro growls when the man steps out of his line of sight. He rolls over in his position to see a different angle. His smile returns when he sees the businessman leaning on the edge of the counter, his head in his hand, the phone still pressed to his ear. His smile is strained. Kuro watches him banter back and forth with the person of the other line. When something good happens, the corners of his mouth twitch, when something bad happens, he sighs.

It's not until the bank owner has ended his call, drank the rest of his cup, and turned out the light in bed does Kuro leaves. He brushes himself off and clambers down from the house. He sneaks up to the edge of Kiku's windows and peeks inside. He can't see much in the dark, but it's a small house, just enough for one person. He blows a kiss up to Kiku's window and jogs back to his bike. He knows he will be seeing the bank owner later, whether or not the bank owner sees him is a different story.

* * *

For a week Kuro lovingly stalks the business man. He's always close behind when Kiku leaves his house, gets into his car he bought for himself when he turned 18, and heads to work at the bank headquarters just 23 and a half minutes from his house on average. His schedule is very easy to follow. Wake up around 6:30, take a quick shower, eat breakfast, usually a half a bagel, and go to work. Once at work, Kiku says hello to the reception man and takes the stairs up to his office on the sixth floor. Okay so maybe he snuck into the office building a few times to figure that out.

He's waiting outside of the building now, leaning casually on his bike, conveniently parked next to Kiku's car. Today Kiku has a meeting to discuss further the recent bank scandal. He knows because he tapped into his phone conversation a few nights ago. Honestly he was really bored on the roof while he waited for Kiku to get up in the morning so he figured it would be something to do. Now he's just got to wait for the meeting to be over. Seriously, how many more meetings can they have before they figure out they can't do jack shit about the theft.

The front door opens and a few men in suits walk outside. Kuro ignores them all with the snide looks and quiet comments. He knows how he looks, and he couldn't give a shit about what they think. It's another ten minutes, after the other suited men are gone, until Kiku exits the building. His suit jacket is draped over his arm. Kuro can't stop the smile creeping onto his face. He watches with enjoyment as kiku comes closer, trying his best to remain calm at the biker next to his car. He smiles semi-forced when he passes by. Kuro steps forward and rests against his door before he can open it.

"I've been meaning to say sorry to you," Kuro purrs out, loving the way Kiku jerks back. He crosses his arms lazily over his chest staring the business man down. Kiku clears his throat softly, giving him a skeptical look.

"Uhm, I'm sorry? I don't believe we met," Kiku says. Kuro smirks at the professional tone of his voice. He chuckles gently.

"I ran into you about a week ago. Literally ran into you." Kuro explains, still not moving from his spot against Kiku's car. He snickers at the obvious looking around for someone to help him thing Kiku is doing. No one should be coming out for at least another few minutes.

"It's.. It's nothing." Kiku manages to say. Kuro pushes off the car to stand closer to him. Kiku backs up, fear crossing his face. He's turning his head from side to side, trying harder now to find someone to show up and help him.

"Aw you're too sweet," Kuro teases. He grabs Kiku's hand and kisses the back of it, making a pretty pink color splatter across the businessman's cheek. He chuckles and steps away back to his bike.

"See you later little flower," Kuro winks at him and pulls away from the parking lot. He gets a satisfied smile on his face. He laughs to himself on his way back to the tiny motel he deemed his new home for the moment. He twirls around dramatically once the door is closed. He got to see Kiku up close. How wonderful. He runs his tongue over his teeth and opens up his computer, doing more snooping on his favorite businessman. He already knows everything, but it's fun to read through his information.

* * *

Kuro scowls at his computer screen. He's looking through the transactions he and his team of hackers have made. They have 15 million each. That's not his problem. That's the opposite of his problem. In the mix of transfers is another 7 million lost somewhere. He taps his keyboard angrily. There's no way one of the others haven't noticed this yet. He links his computer up to follow the money from its account hoping to see where it ended up. He checks their accounts too to see if they have stolen extra than the original agreed amounts. They don't.

He grits his teeth. Someone banked off their steal and that's not cool. They worked hard for that shit. He goes back to tracking. His computer will take a while but he'll be able to get the right codes soon enough. Hopefully. Ugh fuck he's pissed. He kicks the table hard. He debates the probability of tracking this guy down and making him confess to the entirety of the crimes. Wouldn't that be something. Maybe he could just blow up their house, their car, their family, them. Anything will do really.

* * *

It's been a week since he saw Kiku. Actually, it's more like it's been a week since Kiku saw him. He sighs from his spot on the room, a daydream like smile on his face. Really, Kiku should be more careful to see if anyone is following him. Not that the businessman goes anywhere special. Usually. Kuro hmms when a call is made through Kiku's phone and relayed over his earpiece. He can see Kiku in his kitchen, a cup of something in his hands, and his phone to his ear.

Sneaking into Kiku's house hadn't been that difficult. He had been a little sad to not see Kiku off to work properly, but the price had been worth it. Complete access to his email and contacts. The man is so easy to track it's almost hilarious. Kuro might laugh if it didn't give away his position. The phone line clicks.

"Mr. Zwingli?" Kiku says quickly. Kuro repress his urge to sigh again. Really, Kiku is too cute for his own good. He listens to their conversation earnestly, biting his lip excitedly at the information he is hearing. _Vash Zwingli_ , another head in charge of a bank and one of Kiku's close associates in the field. Ruthless man and very strict on his policies. Kuro might have liked his presence a bit more had it not been for the smile on Kiku's face. Fuck he wants to make that smile be there.

He slips off the roof an hour after Kiku has gone to sleep for the night. He walks up to the front of the house and stares up at the second story where he knows the tiny man is tossing, just a little, like he does every night just before he really falls asleep. He creeps up the steps, blending into the darkness around him. He places a hand gently on the front door and smirks.

"See you tomorrow my dear," He whispers for no one to hear, and takes off down the street running.

* * *

Kuro looks himself over in the mirror. A tailored black suit with a dark red undershirt. He straightens his tie and heads out the door. He drives slowly on his bike to the exquisite restaurant he checked out earlier this morning. A very decent place, serving the best dishes from all over the world. He smirks up at the elegant script for the name. He parks his bike around the corner and away from the front. He straightens his hair with his hand and makes his way inside.

Kiku is easy to spot, a table near side and towards the back. His dark grey suit working marvelously with his white undershirt. Kuro is nearly swooning as he waves off the hostess, explaining he already has someone waiting for him, though he doesn't know it. He's all confidence as he slides into the suit opposite of Kiku. He rests his arms on the table and places his chin in his hands, loving the complete and utter bewilderment on Kiku's face. Surely the businessman had expected his associate to join him on their monthly planned dinner meeting.

"Cat got your tongue?" Kuro purrs out, suppressing his urge to roll his tongue over his teeth. Kiku swivels his head around the restaurant, seeing if anyone notices what is to him something extremely unusual. The other guests go about themselves, no noticing the discomfort oozing off of Kiku.

"What.. How did.." Kiku begins to say but the words are lost. Kuro only smirks more. There's a soft pink tinge on Kiku's cheek and he loves it. He lets the man simply flounder with his thoughts. The many expressions Kiku is making has Kuro doing somersaults in his mind.

"Why are you here?" Kiku finally manages to put together a full sentence. Kuro chuckles and sits up straighter. Bringing his hands down to fold them neatly on the table.

"I came to see you," He says sweetly, though he looks anything but sweet. Kiku visibly gulps and Kuro feels a shudder run down his spine. Kiku opens and closes his mouth a few times, again lost for words. Kuro pulls out a small card with his number on it. He places it in the center of the table flippantly.

"I would like to see you outside of work," He says simply, winking at the man across from him. Kiku flushes up completely at that, stiffening as well. Kuro snickers at the reaction. Such a soft creature he has taken a liking too.

"Mr Honda," a cold voice says from behind them. Kiku immediately stands to shake Mr Zwingli's hand professionally. Kuro just casually glances up at the stern man. He's looked up on his credentials. A mercenary back in the day, quite impressive. He stands with a dramatic sigh.

"Seems I have overstayed my welcome," He smiles at both of them, neither returning his sentiment. He moves out of the way for Mr Zwingli to take his seat. He grabs Kiku's hand before he can sit and places a gentle kiss on the back of it, smirking up mischievously as he does so. Even though he desperately wants to, he doesn't stick around to see Kiku's face flush up like he knows it will. He waves over his shoulder as he exits the building. He skips merrily back to his bike and puts in his earpiece, Kiku and Vash's conversation easily being heard from the transmitter he placed on the underside of the table. He drives his way back to his motel and changes clothes. He spends the night waiting for Kiku to return home up on the roof.

* * *

The park is nice Friday afternoon. There is no wind and plenty of clouds so it's cool out. Many people are wandering around. Kuro is sitting on a bench, partially shaded by a low hanging tree which is good since he'd rather not be sweating to death in his black t-shirt. He's leaning his head back with his arms carelessly over the back and his legs crossed at the ankles. He grits his teeth. He really would have liked to follow Kiku to the park instead of getting there an hour early. Sadly, he figured that not following him would be better. Really wishes he would have followed him. Maybe he would have been able to see the confusion and panic on Kiku's face while he got ready and the nervous fiddling he did with his fingers.

He peeks an eye open when he feels someone sit next to him. Kiku is there in a plain white t-shirt and light blue jeans. Kuro looks him up and down, appreciating the sight of him in casual clothing. He sighs and uncrosses his legs.

"Are you stalking me?" Kiku asks quietly, not turning his head to look at the accused. Kuro lets a smile cross his face. He hmms in response instead of giving a legit answer.

"Are you?" Kiku asks again, this time giving him the sparest of looks. Kuro leans towards him before whispering.

"What if I am? You haven't contacted police yet. I would know." His eyes wander over Kiku's face as it twists up in a flurry of emotions. He snickers and leans back again. A bird chirps in the silence between them.

"Why?" Kuro smiles at the simple question. He's been trying to figure that out for himself too. Why did Kiku become so special to him. He's followed people for a day or two before because he got bored. This though, has become a small obsession. What did Kiku do to become so special. He locks eyes with the small businessman beside him. Kiku tries to keep his determined face on. It falters under Kuro's predatory gaze.

"You interest me," Kuro tells him with a slight flirtatious tone. Kiku turns his head down sharply causing the other to chuckle. Kuro stands and pulls Kiku up with him, threading their fingers together tightly, not letting him escape.

"Come on," He winks over his shoulder at the frazzled banker. Kiku sputters out but can't do much to remove his hand from its captured position. Kuro leads him out of the designated park area. He takes a few random turns then stops short. Kiku bumps into him, not expecting the stop. Kuro turns around to face him fully.

"Spend the day with me," He requests, though his tone leaves no real room for question. He watches in amusement as Kiku gulps one more. Kuro takes both his hands gently, guiding him into the mess of people at the shabby carnival that came in the past few days. Kuro links their hands once more and pulls him through, keeping him close and making sure they are touching at all times. Kiku is shrinking in on himself, clearly uncomfortable in the crowd. Kuro snickers and drags him on. He pulls the smaller man flush against him in the line for a silly little roller coaster. He smirks down at the embarrassed blush on Kiku's face.

"What are you doing?" Kiku mumbles. Kuro chuckles and rubs a hand up and down Kiku's back which only makes him stiffen up more.

"Taking you on a date," He muses aloud. He could have given the pice of shit answer of 'standing in line' but Kiku is on edge enough, though maybe if he got angry he would be less aware of those around him. He can feel his heart pound at the slow way Kiku turns his head up to peer at him. He mouths the word 'date' like he can't believe it. Kuro nuzzles him.

"I'm not.." Kiku says, a small whimper cutting off his words. Kuro kisses the side of his head, making him more and more flustered with every step leading up to the ride.

"Not what?" Kuro whispers in his ear. Kiku shudders slightly.

"I don't like public affections," Kiku hisses at him. It's Kuro's turn to shudder. Such a sweet thing getting huffy. It's like a guilty pleasure that he doesn't feel the least bit guilty about. He laughs maniacally when it's their turn to get on. He holds Kiku's hand tight as the ride starts. The businessman is shaking in his seat. Just before the big drop, Kuro manages to lean over and kiss his cheek, leaving Kiku to wonder what is really making his heart pound.

"Play with me love," Kuro whispers in his ear and tugs him over to one of the water gun shooting games set up. Kiku sighs and accepts his fate. Kuro has dragged him all over, making him try the silly games and the silly rides. They take their seats and Kuro pays for their right to play. It's a close game, and Kuro is almost upset he won. He might have been able to see Kiku get snarky if the banker one. Though, the soft smile Kiku has on his face when Kuro gives him the tiny hammerhead shark plushie. Kiku doesn't sto carrying it.

Kuro manages to convince Kiku to try the strong man game. They both sort of fail, neither being one for physical strength. Kuro also manages to convince the man running the station to let them swing it together, free of prize no matter how hard they hit it. He delights in the way Kiku feels against him, as well as the way Kiku tense when Kuro releases a soft breath on his neck. He ignores the weird looks the carnival man is giving them.

They stop at a small corn dog place just in the center of the fair. Kuro is resting his chin in his hand, gazing in satisfaction at the smile now on Kiku's face as he looks around in wonder at the lights starting to grace the fair. The ride are not adorned with flashing colors, giving the whole place a different sort of feel.

"I don't know your name," Kiku says suddenly, turning a sharp look Kuro's way. He blinks at the banker, not entirely knowing what to say. Though his name would probably be the best answer.

"Why do you want to know?" Is what he says instead. After years of being the hacking business, giving out your name to the wrong person could be catastrophic. Kiku glares at him.

"You know mine," He says indignantly, like Kuro knowing anything matters. Kuro huffs and smiles at the man across from him.

"You like the lights?" Kuro says standing up. He walks around the table and pulls Kiku to his feet. The smaller rolls his eyes slightly but lets himself be tugged to his feet. Kuro smiles down at him, wrapping his arms around Kiku's waist.

"Yes, I suppose," Kiku says with a sigh, giving an exasperated look up. Kuro is loving his facial expressions. He leans down to place their foreheads together. He moves a hand to grip Kiku's tight.

"Then you're going to love this," He lets out a twisted giggle. Kiku raises an eyebrow at him in confusion. A loud bang is heard from the corn dog stand they bought food from just a few minutes ago. The tented food place is on fire and there are people screaming. Kuro is quickly walking away with Kiku's hand in his. He's glancing over his shoulder, a mischievous glint in his eyes. There are people now trying to put out the flames. Kiku is staring back in horror at the small disruption. It's nothing compared to the roller coaster, just a few seconds after the people get off, making a loud blaring noise as the track is brought to the ground with another loud bang. Kuro is trying his hardest to not laugh aloud.

He pulls Kiku down the street and onto the back of his motorcycle. He shoves a helmet on the businessman's head and speeds off. He can feel Kiku tighten his arms around his torso, holding on to not fall off. Kuro slows to stop in front of his house. Kiku looks up at it curiously, then at Kuro, then shakes his head. Then he laughs. Kuro is awestruck at the sound. It's soft and tingling like a wind chime from his childhood. He smirks down at the man next to him. Kiku catches his stare and covers his face with a hand. Kuro pulls it away to see the soft flush on his cheeks.

"Kuro," He says plainly. Kiku blinks at him, then a small smile graces his features. Kuro lets him get off his bike without a fuss and without a word. Just before he closes the door, Kiku turns to him with another gentle smile. Kuro sits outside the house for another moment. He revs up the bike and makes a show of driving away, only to circle around the block quietly and sneak his way onto the roof of the other house once again.

He's thrilled to see Kiku in his room, hiding his face in the shark. He watches as the businessman sighs and pulls the animal away from his face just to clutch it to his chest and fall back onto his bed dramatically. Kuro is mildly proud of himself for being able to reduce a person to such a state. Though Kiku can do the same to him and he knows it. He raises an eyebrow, noticing Kiku tense up for no reason. The banker sits up like a zombie, gazing down at the plushie with a look of shock. He stands and walks to the window. Kuro can't stop the smile on his face. Kiku is looking for him. Oh that's so sweet. He takes out his phone and dials the number he's memorized. Kiku jumps when his phone rings, dragging his attention away from the window.

"Looking for something?" Kuro teases through the phone. He snickers at the way Kiku's head snaps back to the window. He goes back to it and looks every way, eyes never fully setting on where Kuro is shrouded in darkness.

"I have, something for you," Kiku says softly. Kuro snickers again and back away from the edge to sneak around safely without being noticed. He drops from the roof and takes the way around the house so Kiku won't see him. He walks up the steps and knocks on the door. Kiku squeaks over the phone. Kuro hangs up when he opens the door. Kiku blinks at him, then gulps, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. He holds out his hand. Kuro raises an eyebrow at it, taking it in his own. Kiku quickly steps out of his house and kisses his cheek. He closes the door before Kuro can respond completely. When Kuro looks back up to the window, the curtain is shut.

* * *

Then pen is covered in little dents form where Kuro bit it. He snarls at his computer. It's been too long for his taste to get the address of the one who stole from him and his group. Really. It's fucking annoying. He sits up and pulls the laptop back onto his legs. He taps furiously at the buttons, letting the original scan continue while he manually starts to trace the money himself. He should have done that sooner. It would have been so much quicker. Though he is a very busy person, stalking someone takes a lot out of you.

He taps a few more times, trying his hardest to not throw the computer across the room. He glares at the notification from his typing. He clicks on the coding and begins to translate it. He can feel himself getting more and more frustrated, tapping the keys harder and harder with every letter. Then things click into place. The name, the address, and the building the money came out of. Kuro's eyes widen and laughter sputters from his lips. He falls backwards onto the floor, not caring. He packs up his computer quickly and decides to make a little home visit.

It doesn't take him long to break into the house. He meanders about, knowing he has time. He makes himself a small cup of tea for the fun of it. He places his feet on the table and places his laptop back on his legs, bringing up the records of the money. He places his arms behind his head and smirks to himself. This is just too fucking great. He doesn't even glance up as Kiku drops his things to the ground in surprise at seeing someone in his house.

"What did.. How did.." Kiku's eyes are wide but Kuro keeps his eyes on the computer, tapping here and there to make sure his records are right.

"I'm impressed," He says happily. He drops his feet to the ground and slides his computer onto the table. Now does he take in the fright in Kiku's face.

"Not only are you absolutely stunning, and sickly sweet, you're also wicked cunning my love," He steps closer with every word, backing Kiku up to the wall. Kiku is twitching in the small space given to him.

"What are you-"

"Embezzlement dear Kiku," Kuro hisses at him with a smile on his face. Kiku snaps his eyes up, the fear melting away to something darker.

"Is that why you've been stalking me? For the money?" Kiku says teasingly. Kuro runs his tongue over his teeth, the dark look in Kiku's eyes making him shudder. Sweet and sour.

"I don't want your money," Kuro tells him with disdain, still not letting him out of the small cubby he confined the businessman in. Kiku pouts at his words.

"I don't need your money," Kuro rolls his eyes and waves his hand flippantly. Kiku glares at the ground, trying to understand his words. Kuro raises his head with a finger.

"It was beautifully smart of you to take the money at the time of the bank crash," He chuckles. Kiku twitches in his spot once, getting uncomfortable with his personally bubble being breached again. Kuro nuzzles him.

"If you're not here for the money, then why?" Kiku says softly as if someone could overhear them. Kuro kisses the side of his head slowly, smiling at the way Kiku squirms.

"I'm here for you," Kuro says, finally backing away to see Kiku properly. The businessman doesn't react, standing there gaping like he just heard wrong. Kuro smirks at him.

"I'm thinking of heading back to Japan. I want you to come with me." Kuro slips his hands in his pockets and stares Kiku down. Going back to his homeland would be wonderful. Besides, he has enough money to get himself there. Kiku brings his arms to hold himself together.

"I don't think so.." Kiku says softly like he's scared of the words he utters. Kuro's eyes widen in anger.

"Why." He demands. He tries his best to control his shaking. Kiku peeks up at him, eyes so full of innocence, but doesn't answer. Kuro takes two long strides forward and slams his hands on either side of Kiku's head.

"Why won't you come with me?" He commands again. Kiku is breathing heavily, startled by the wild look in Kuro's eyes.

"Why would I?" He whispers. Kuro snarls and leans closer.

"I excite you. I make things fun and you know it. Your life lacks thrills and here I am." He spits out. Kiku blinks then has the nerve to glare at him.

"What makes you think-"

"Oh _please_ ," Kuro cuts him off. He rolls his eyes and fights off the urge to smirk at the way Kiku's eye twitches in annoyance.

"Why else would you steal money from a bank you took down in the beginning to rebuild to make it to the top. You enjoy my excitement and I want you to come with me." Kuro stands up straighter but does not let his hands up from their position on the wall. He did his research on the bank Kiku runs. The bank had been doing fine, not good, but decently enough as a franchise. He had been impressed with the way the building came crashing down in funds only to be brought back up to be one of the biggest running companies. All Kiku's doing.

Kuro sighs and releases Kiku from his confinement. He picks up his belongings and walks to the door. He spares Kiku one last glance before slipping out into the night.

* * *

Kuro is twitching in anger at the airport. He keeps glancing down at his watch and is debating once more to throw it across the room or step on it or anything to destroy it. Saying he's annoyed is an understatement. Kuro is downright fucking furious. He taps his foot to the floor, leaning back in the uncomfortable plastic waiting chairs. He may or may not be grinding his teeth together and trying to figure out how to arm the plane with a bomb within the next ten minutes.

Kiku is not there. He growls. Since he asked Kiku to run away with him, he did not talk to the business man. He left him alone for the most part. Sure he still followed him on his daily schedule, but he did not interact with the man. Not until yesterday, when he broke into the house when he knew Kiku would be in the kitchen. He appeared from the shadows, made Kiku jump a foot in the air, and handed him a plane ticket without a word.

He clenches and unclenches his hand tight when boarding numbers are called. He panics just a little, turning his head this way and that, looking, searching, hoping that the small banker will appear out of nowhere. He doesn't. Kuro gets on the plane with a few thousand huffs. He drops into his seat and glares out the window. He probably should have talked this out with Kiku instead of just running away from him and avoiding the conversation. It's a little late for that.

He closes his eyes and buckles up the seat belt. He doesn't pay attention to the other people. He pops a sleeping pill instantly. There's a pillow under his head and he's drifting off to sleep before the plane even takes off. He jostled a little when the contraption leaves the ground, but he just curls back up to angry sleep the rest of the way home.

Half way through the pill wears off and he's awake. He sighs and stares out the window. Maybe he should have strapped a bomb to the plane so he wouldn't have to live with himself. He sighs and tries to sit up to stretch only to find someone is sleeping on him. He grinds his teeth and is fully ready to tear the asshole next to shreds. He wiggles around carelessly and stops breathing when he recognizes the mop of black hair resting against his shoulder.

He blinks down at Kiku's sleeping form. He didn't even realize he got on the plane. He remembers to breathe and settles back into his seat gently so to not wake the sleeping businessman. He rests his head against Kiku's. Much better than a pillow any day. A smug smile breaks across his face.

* * *

"My love how are things going?" Kuro purrs into the phone on the car ride back to his flat. He can hear Kiku sigh on the other end.

"'Things' are going very well. Sales are up and the demand is not slowing." Kuro cackles at the slight happy tone in Kiku's voice. His love always got that way when money went well.

"Excellent~ I'll be home soon darling," Kuro makes a kiss noise into the phone and hangs up. He may be speeding along the streets far over the speed limit but he doesn't care. He's been back in Japan with Kiku for about a year. He scored a job working with the hentai industry and raised a company up, with Kiku's business skills as a major advantage. They own the largest manufacturer of hentai in the country,

He parks his car outside the building and skips up to the door. He practically kicks it open, making Kiku let out a squeak in surprise from the kitchen. Kuro snickers and glides over to him to sweep him in his arms. He swings the smaller man around, causing him to blush.

"Kuro," Kiku says with a slight chiding tone. Kuro swoops down and kisses his cheek noisily. Kiku pushes him away with a huff, wiping off the kiss angrily. Kuro just smirks at him. He flops into the couch and swings his arms over the back. Kiku eventually gets over his huffiness to join him in cuddling. Kuro wraps him close. The business man is his precious little flower and he would sooner blow up the world than lose him.

* * *

 **AN:** For darknessindevil. Hope you enjoy~ This is a partner story to _Spies and Roadtrips._

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me.


End file.
